Best Birthday
by bookXworm080
Summary: ReisiXOC. One-Shot.


''Dammit, Shizuka! What do you want from me?'' Reishi's irritated voice echoed through my ears as I stood in front of him.

''What do I want?'' I repeated, ''I want your time, Rei. More importantly, I want you. I want you to be here with me.'' I replied, my eyes filling up with tears.

He walked towards me and cupped my face with his hands. ''I'm sorry,'' He said softly, ''But just this time, Shizu. This meeting is important.''

I looked away from him, ''We've been planning for months for this. You promised me, Rei.'' He sighed and let go of me.

''I know, I know. We can plan for some other weekend, Shizu.''

''It-it's my birthday, Rei. I want to spend it with you.'' My voice trembled.

''Shizu, I-''

''Why? Ever since you've become King, I've become more of a burden to you.'' Tears spilled down my face, ''You never, ever have time for me.''

''No, please. Don't say that.'' He held my hands close to him, ''You are not a burden.''

''Then what am I to you?'' I demanded, raising my voice.

''You are my girlfriend, Shizuka! You are the girl I love!'' He met his forehead with mine, '' I love you.''

''When was the last time we went out alone?'' I backed away and pulled my hands out of his clutches. My hands immediately lost the warmth they had. ''You work everyday. On Christmas, New Year, Thanksgiving. I don't want to be alone. Just this weekend, Rei. For me.''

''I-'' His cell-phone started ringing. He fished the device out of his pocket and kept it to his ear.

''Awashima-kun... No, I'm not busy... Yes, I'll be there.''

Rage consumed me. I was furious. He always did this when we had an arguement. I went to our bedroom and slammed the door shut.

It was stupid of me, but I expected him to come into the room and apolagise. But he never did.

I heard the sound of his footsteps decreasing, finally coming to a stop then followed by the shutting of a door.

I curled up on the bed and cried.

xxxxx

My eyes fluttered open. It was late at night. I had cried myself to sleep.

I turned to face the other side of the bed.

It was empty.

Rei's side of the bed was cold and undisturbed. He hadn't returned home.

Suddenly, the door opened and I quickly shut my eyes pretending to be asleep. Footsteps approached me and soon I knew who it was.

I felt fingers tenderly grazing my cheek.

''I'm so sorry, Shizu.'' Rei's tired voice was barely audible, ''I love you.'' He then kissed my cheek and slid beside me.

Instinctively, I moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled.

''I love you.'' I whispered. I don't know if he heard it or not, but I could swear that he had a small smile.

xxxxxx

The rays of sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes. I woke up alone, as usual.

''Well,''I sighed, ''Happy birthday, Shizuka.'' and hopped off the bed before realizing, ''Rei's not gonna be here.''

A wave of saddness hit me. But I couldn't be selfish. He had his duties as King.

I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, to a long shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I was about to open the frigde when the door bell rang.

''Coming!'' I called out, and went to the door.

A blonde haired woman wearing a uniform stood there.

''Awashima-san!'' I was surprised, ''What are you doing here? Rei left for office long ago.''

She gave me a sweet smile, ''No, no. It wasn't about Munakata-sama. Here,'' She held out a bag, ''I baked some cookies for you. And there's breakfast. Happy birthday!''

''I-um. Thank you.'' I accepted the food, ''But how did you-?''

''Chief told us. He was sulking in his office yesterday and came today with a long face.''

''Oh.'' It hit me that I was still in my night clothes, ''I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. I woke up a few minutes ago and-''

''It's okay, Shizuka-san. It's your day.'' She chuckled, ''I'll be taking my leave now. Happy birthday, once again.''

I thanked her as she left and went to the dining table, plopping the acquired gifts on the table.

'That takes care of breakfast.' I thought, opening the box. A bento! How cute!

xxxxx

Note to self, never spend your birthday alone.

It had been five hours since Awashima-san came. Now, it's almost noon.

I had a couple of phone calls, each one of the caller asking what I was doing for the 'special occasion'. I had replied 'Oh, nothing great. Just a movie marathon at home.'

I was staring at the T.V screen in the living room when the door bell rang again.

'At this time?' I stood up from the couch and said , ''Come in.''

The first thing I saw was a bouquet of pink daisies, followed by a guy.

''Fushimi...kun...'' I said strangely, ''What a...pleasant surprise.''

''Happy birthday. It's from Chief.'' He said with a slight smile and handed me the bouquet.

''Thank you.''

''Oh, and here. This is from me.'' He hands me...a teddy bear.

I squeal in delight, ''Thank you, Fushimi-kun! It's so adorable!''

''Chief said that you loved cute stuff...so yeah.'' He scratched the back of his head.

''Come in, please.'' I offered but he refused saying that he snuck out of the building under Rei's (only, he called him Chief) orders without letting Awashima-san know.

I bid him goodbye and travelled back to the living room, the bouquet and teddy bear in the hands.

I put the flowers in a colourful vase and hugged the teddy.

Aw, it was so cute. With it's purplish eyes and blue fur. It reminded me of Reisi. Speaking of which, I should call him.

I rummaged through the cusions for my cell phone. After finding it, I rang him up.

''Munakata Reisi speaking.'' came the voice.

''Hey! Can I speak to my boyfriend, please?'' I muffled a giggle.

''Boyfr- Shizu?''

''Shizu who? There's no Shizu here.''

''I won't fall for that.'' He chuckled, '' Happy twenty-four.''

''Is Awashima-san there?'' I asked.

''No. Why?''

''Tell her to punch you. You're not supposed to be revealing my age!'' I said.

He chuckled again, ''I'll do that.''

''Thank you for the flowers.'' I smiled.

''I thought you'd be angry. But I guess I was successful in making you smile.''

I giggled, ''Yes. Yes, you did. I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have said those stuff.''

He stayed silent for a moment and said, ''Don't say sorry. It's my fault.''

''Rei, I-''

''I have to go.'' He said with a hint of urgency, ''See you in the evening. Love you.''

''Love you...'' the line got cut off, ''too...''

Now...what to do to kill time?

xxxxx

I flopped down on the bed with a book in my hand. My eyes couldn't bear the torture of poor rated movies running on the T.V.

After reading for a few minutes, I got bored.

Now what? I began thinking. 'What about a puzzle?'

I gagged inwardly. I hated puzzles. But trying wouldn't hurt, right.

I went to my study desk and pulled out a box which had been kept underneath it. Inside were all the puzzles I had confiscated from Reisi. "Pick an easy one.'' I mumbled to myself.

After choosing a random one, I went to the dining table and started solving it.

One after the other, I put the pieces together. Hey, this ain't difficult at all.

I might've been pretty engrosed as I didn't sense the person who'd sneaked up behind me.

''Shizuka!'' The person grabbed my shoulders causing me to shriek.

''It me- you're doing a puzzle?'' Reisi looked at me, his eyes filled with surprise.

''Yeah, I got bored and-wait. Why aren't you at work?'' I asked as I stood up, ''You had an important meeting.''

''I told them that I won't be able to attend it.'' He replied as if it didn't matter.

''You...''

''Cancelled my meeting.''

''Why?'' I was taken aback.

''Because it's your birthday ,silly.'' He said and hugged me, ''I didn't want to miss it.''

''I'm happy.'' I smiled as I hugged him back.

''I'm glad you are.'' He kissed my forehead. He let me go and glanced at the unfinished jigsaw puzzle on the table, ''You solved all this?''

''Yep. It's not as difficult as it looks.''

''This is a tough one.'' He pointed out, ''See, the puzzle pieces are small and the picture's big.''

''So what? I'm about to finish it.'' I bragged.

''Would you like to stay here and-''

''No!'' I protested. He smirked at this.

''We're going out. C'mon, change your clothes. There are lots of things I want to try tonight.'' I told him.

''What sorts of things?'' His smirk widened.

''There's a new bowling alley, an italian restraunt. We can go for a movie.'' I stated my list.

''Aw, those sort of stuff.'' He sounded disappointed.

''Do you have something in mind?''

He looked towards a room, ''There's always a bed.''

''Reisi!'' I poked him, ''You pervert.''

He pulled me to him, ''I never got the chance to wish you properly.'' He pressed his lips onto mine. I responded by wrapping my arms around him.

''I love you.''

This is seriously my best birthday ever.

xxxxxxxx

Wazzap, my readers? Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did.

anoname : A drabble series, huh? I think I will do it. And thank you for liking my one-shot. You're awesome!

Mr. Derpson : You've made me speechless. (0w0) I was crying tears of joy when I read your review ( )

Requests are accepted. Just PM me if you want one.

Tata!


End file.
